


Die Rückkehr

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinkel and Makube are reunited after time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Rückkehr

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been entirely generated through RP on tumblr. The portrayal of Makube can be predominately attributed to a writer by the name of Bailey who has achieved the impressive feat of spinning a fascinating story for a character that appeared in all of 5 panels in the manga.

_**Blonde**_ hair was shuffled by the winter wind. She grit her teeth as she ducked her chin deeper into the warmth of the scarf that covered a good portion of her face. Though decades had passed since she’d been shot, the cold made her face ache.   
  
    **H** einkel stood on a private airstrip like a sentinel. Though she itched to smoke, her desire to remain relatively warm trumped the urge. It wouldn’t be long now. She’s gotten an email about an hour ago from Makube stating they were soon to enter Italy’s airspace. The past week that he’d been gone had been pure hell, between the politics and missing him, Heinkel was desperately on edge. The Bishop that had been filling in for Makube until his return from business was clearly angling to usurp him. She was astonished that they still even played at the ambition. Heinkel honestly didn’t believe her assassination of dissenters had been that well covered up given the fact that Makube relished semi-public executions. It was as though the ambitious few thought that they were truly blessed by God, the divine right rediscovered, if only they understood that God had never worked that way. Heinkel had come to believe that God had stopped listening to prayers long ago, if indeed he ever had at all.   
  
    **T** he nearing roar of a jet engine dragged her out that dismal reverie. She backed up a few paces and seemed to fold into herself as she braced herself bluster of wind and snow. Sometimes she wished the man would take public air travel, yet she knew it wasn’t a luxury but necessity.   
  
    **T** hough bodyguards absconded from the craft along with him, Heinkel didn’t pay them a bit of mind. They didn’t matter now that she could be by his side again. She exhaled a breath of relief that she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding as she strode toward him. There was a part of her that wanted to throw arms around him and welcome him with the intimacy they’d been missing. She restrained the urge however, though it needn’t been necessary. Their affair was hardly a secret, but such a display didn’t exactly go right with her image.   
  
    **“ _W_** _illkommen zu Hause, mein Erzbischof_ 1, **”** She greeted instead with hands buried in her coat pockets, grin hidden behind her scarf.   
  
  **“ _E_** _s ist gut, zu Hause zu sein, mein Wolf_ 2, **”** Makube replied, his grin not hidden at all, his tone far too warm for greeting a subordinate. Heinkel chuckled softly at the slow drawl of her native tongue. His accent would always be atrocious but there was some charm in it.   
  
     **S** he hung back while he spoke to the other bodyguards in clipped Italian. It was nothing more than usual business, though she did notice he was planning to take the rest of his day for himself. Heinkel highly doubted he could commit to that, but she was just as sure he wouldn’t be spending that time alone –  
  
    **W** alking back to the car that had brought her here, Makube moved in close, hand settled in the small of her back. As they neared the vehicle, that hand gripped her arm, turn, and pressed her against the side of the car. Her heart rate surged and she barely was able to gasp before he yanked the scarf down and covered her mouth with his. Heinkel wrapped arm around the back of his neck and responded enthusiastically. Their bodies moved with familiarity and her lust formed an angry knot in her lower belly. They were helpless to complete this gesture and she moaned with frustration before lightly shoving him away. She wiped her mouth and mock glowered at him, light smirk belying her irritation.   
  
    **“B** astard. It’s too fucking cold for that shit. **”**  
  
    **M** akube laughed as he backed off, letting her get to the driver’s side. She rolled her eyes and snorted when she heard his wry comment.   
  
    **“ _N_** _ow_ I’m home. **”**

* * *

1″Welcome home, my Archbishop.”

2“It’s good to be home, my wolf.”


End file.
